


The End

by AppleDog44478



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kinda season 8 spoilers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleDog44478/pseuds/AppleDog44478
Summary: A one shot of all the universes Lance and Keith go through together, and their last one





	The End

There are so many universes we've been through together, but I remember every single one.

There were ones where we were in high school, and hated each other. Always rivals, always competing. But that's competition would always lead us to falling in love. Pidge and Hunk would be there to make fun of our rivalry, than later on tell us to get a room. We were females in other universes, but that didn't change a thing. We were mermaids, hybrids, animals, vampires, and so many other things. Living through all those lifetimes with you has been amazing, and I never got sick of falling in love with you each and every time. Sometimes we would live through our lives happily together, and others one or both of us would meet an unfortunate end, even though we were still young or just got together.

But it didn't matter, as long as I got to see you again, and hear you say those three words before I was done with that life.

Then one day...I could tell there was something different

It felt as though, this was the last time, our last chance to fall in love. 

~

When I met you, you were still as ridiculous and cute as ever, with your adorable smile, and those ocean blue eyes. Once again, we were rivals, ha, it's been a long time since we've started out like that. Even though, we were still close. In this universe, we were the paladins of Voltron, defenders of the universe. Our relationship grew and grew, I was falling in love again. The way we acted towards each other, I thought the feelings were reincorporated, just like every other time. 

But they weren't.

You fell in love with someone else, a girl, a princess. I don't know how I didn't see it coming. 

It was when we came back to home, to earth, when you came to me and told me you had a date with her. You seemed so happy, and I couldn't ruin that, I could never do that, if you were happy, then I was. I gave you advice, told you to never stop being yourself. 

You two got together after that, and I stayed back, and didn't interfere. You were making happy memories, and I was in the back trying to block the pain by remembering ours.  _Us_ holding hands,  _us_ laughing softly together.  _You telling me that you loved me._

But...seeing your heart break was the worst pain of all.

The person you loved died to save everyone. A noble act, but it still doesn't stop the pain. You took it well enough, but I could see the pain within you. I didn't know what I could do to help you. 

~ 

One night, I found you watching the stars next to the red lion. 

"Lance..." You turned at my voice and then your eyes widened. You looked at me and I could see it in your eyes,  _thousands of lifetimes flashing through your eyes._

"Keith.." Your eyes started tearing up, and you threw yourself into my arms. I caught you and held you in a tight hug, scared that if I let go even a little bit, that you would disappear, and this would all be a dream. 

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Keith." You cried in my arms, and I picked you up, looking into your eyes. 

"Hey, it's fine, all that matters is that you're here, and we're together one last time." You wiped your eyes off and smiled softly at me. 

"So this is our last time huh?" I nodded and linked our hands together. 

"It's finally the end."

 

 

_"I love you."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, season 8 totally killed me, and I felt like writing this for some reason cause I was feeling just a bit angsty, but I can't write unhappy endings so yeah! I hope you all enjoyed this short Klance fic and I hope all of you aren't dead! Also, at the end, in case you were wondering, both of them are saying that to each other! So, I hope you enjoyed my first and last Klance fanfic!


End file.
